Samishii to Ureshii
by Wonderful Teru
Summary: happy and sad story. cross-overs featuring SPIRAL anime and Yuyu hakusho. please read and review.romance,drama and adventure.


This is another anime-crossover. I don't know. I'll just add some characters randomly, whomever I think of adding. I composed that sort of song, myself. That's not the correct Japanese grammar but some are right. Hope you like chapter 1. This is the product of my frustrations.

**Chapter 1: My heart is in tears**

"**Watashi no Kokoro"**

**1_."Nee yume wa doko ni aru?_**

_**Ai wa... doko ni aru?**_

_**Aoi to shiroi no Sora ga takaku**_

_**Anata wa doko?**_

_**Anata wa ureshii o naze?**_

_**Samishikatta ne...**_

_**Taskete onegai...**_

_**Watashi wa koko…demo…doshite? naze?**_

_**Shinjiteru…anata dake o…**_

_**Kimi no kokoro o yamete koroshite...**_

_**Watashi no ai o anata wa...itsumo himitsu desu...**_

_**Yakusoku...Aishiteiru...eien ni...**_

_**Watashi no kokoro wa namida**_

Hiyono sat on her chair feeling awful.

I can't believe this…first my 'most love in the world' Persian cat died then my submitted story for the school papers was rejected. I'm so hungry now…Botan didn't even come to school today. I have no one to talk to. What a day! Guess I'm just a worthless idiot!

She finally stood up and walked past the throng of students crowding the hallways.

Then now what? I'll practically bump into that jerk again feeling so helpless. Looking like trash after what happened last Saturday. I was so stupid to join them and now I'm having bad luck all over my system. This isn't fair. I work hard for what I want then this is all I get! Total injustice!

She turned left heading towards the cafeteria. _Maybe Iced Mocha will cool me down._

Hiyono inserted herself in the line, acting in a way she wouldn't be noticed. _I don't care what others think of me now. I want my Iced Mocha this instant!_

When she was finally the one in front of the counter, her heart broke with what the girl, who took their orders told her. "Miss I'm sorry but Iced Mocha is already out of stock". Hiyono bowed her head. Making it obvious to the girl that she was so disappointed. The girl sincerely asked "Miss, is there anything you still like, were really sorry".

"No, its okay, I'm fine", she answered in a very gloomy manner then she left the line murmuring something about being unlucky.

"Ayumu-kun!" a voice called, disturbing someone's peaceful slumber.

"What was that?" Ayumu mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Someone who suddenly embraced him took him a back. "Hey, Keiko-san! You shouldn't do this, we might be charged of P.D.A.!(Public display of affection)", Ayumu reminded, wearing a worried look. "I don't care, you are officially my boyfriend, so now I could hug you whenever I want! She embraced him tighter. "Mah, Keiko-san, Wait", then they broke off from the hug. "Please understand that I'm not yet convinced about 'us'", Ayumu stated firmly, earning a confused face from Keiko. " I know you know that I like you but…you are just my crush", Ayumu sighed after talking. "So? I also like you Ayumu-kun so I see nothing wrong about hugging you", Keiko confidently said, moving her face closer to Ayumu's. "No", was all Ayumu could say. "Nani?" Keiko glared at him, her eyes widening. "I don't want this", he finally said. "I… honestly hate arrogant girls like… you Keiko, I'm… sorry…" he slowly confessed while Keiko gripped her hands so hard that it formed nerves on her delicate hands. "FINE!" she exploded, her catharsis worsening. "You will regret the day you ignored Yukimura Keiko! No one has ever dared reject my declaration of love! You bastard! How could you do this to me! Then she ran towards the door, tears in her hazel brown eyes.

At that moment, Ayumu just stood blankly staring to nothing. He shrugged it off and felt relieved that she was gone. He didn't know that the situation would arrive at this kind of conclusion. After sitting down, he felt a headache coming. "Man, of all times, why now?" Ayumu shook his head, trying to see if it would help lessen the throbbing pain. "Ah, no good", he finally stood up, still holding his forehead. Ayumu actually had no idea that Keiko liked him as a boy friend. He just admired her for being a good debater in school and that's all. The idea of getting into love relationships never visited his large brain. He was quite famous in school because first and foremost, he is definitely good-looking, he always kept his cool and that's the reason why some showy guys would look obviously stupid in front of him. He is known to be a good case solver and very trustworthy. Some would think, where did he acquire that talent of being so 'without a doubt' intelligent. In fact, he passed their entire mathematics test and his teachers thought that he wasn't even listening to a word they say because he isn't an active student in class and most of the time would just stare outside the window. Somehow, the girls would think if he ever had been in love. Well, that's out of the picture for now. Ayumu will also have his own time for love.

He knew he hurt Keiko's heart but that would serve as a lesson for her very proud self. Actually, two years ago, Ayumu's heart spoke enough before but didn't get the right response.

When he was 16 years old, he met this girl at a party and saved her life from a group of maniacs. That time, he loved her the first time he saw her but soon discovered that this girl was a friend of his cousin, Taka. They became close. She was three years older than Ayumu and very pretty. Her family is rich and owns a big company for manufacturing shoes. She is the only child and her parents matched her up to their business friend's son, who also happens to be rich and wealthy. Her name is Ayame meaning Iris. Iris is (I think) a purple flower. It's funny that their names even sounded the same. Ayumu learned about the evil plan and was full of rage. He tried to comfort Ayame and even told her about his true feelings. At first, Ayame remained silent thinking about what Ayumu revealed. She then, at last, confessed that she was in love with Ayumu's cousin. She said she was flattered and just wanted to be friends with him and that she and her family was leaving for Spain and was staying there for good. Ayumu felt like a knife stabbed him. He couldn't believe it, first she didn't feel the same way and she loved his own cousin, then she was leaving! Great, he thought. So, Great. He rose up from the bench and kissed her on the cheek before he left. Ayumu also gave her an Iris key chain as a remembrance. That was the last time he ever saw Ayame Kitaura. After a week of the incident, he learned that Ayame really left and that made him so depressed, he got totally thin. That was the start of his being a cold-hearted jerk. Taka also left for America because of a fight that occurred between them. Ayumu tried to forget her but still no new inspiration came. He just watched his Iris flower on the balcony table placed on a vase and took care of it wholeheartedly.

"_**Despite, of my sincere love, she still didn't love me the way I wanted her to".**_

The sentence repeated in his aching head as he was walking home feeling sick.

Well, that's chapter 1 for now, angst don't you think? Please review okay and suggest some characters you want to add. Thanks for reading!

**TRANSLATION OF SONG:**

"My heart" 

_**Where is my dream?**_

_**Where is love?**_

_**The blue and white skies are high**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Why are you happy?**_

_**I am lonely**_

_**Please help me**_

_**I am here but why? Why?**_

_**I believed only in you**_

_**Stop killing my heart**_

_**My love for you will always be a secret.**_

_**Promise…I love you…Forever**_

_**My heart is in tears **_

 Hope you liked it! Ja ne!


End file.
